Chapter 9: Caseys dream trip begins!
by 1Diloveyou5
Summary: Continuation of chapers 1-8 The boys and Casey are all ready for Greece,but once they get there thigs become heated and die down, whats going on?


Chapter 9: The Dream trip begins.

I was awoken by Harry holding out a pair of my yoga pants and his sweat shirt.

'I figured youd want to be comfortable on your first plane ride' He helped me up.

'Thanks love. Are the rest of th eboys up and ready? I asked yawning.

'Yes. Get changed so we can get there on time love' Harry told me. I changed and pulled up my hair.

'Mornin ready for the trip? Im so happy finally a Nandos!' Niall yelled.

'Yes I am. Ive never been to nandos so Im happy too!' I smiled we piled in the car, and stopped at my house for my carry on. I double checked everything. To make sure I had it.

'Bye Mom Ill call as soon as I arrive In Greece I love you!' I gave her a hug.

'Dont worry dad Ill take lots of pictures with the boys, Make sure you get to Toris races' I asked.

'We will, We love you too be careful' My dad said

'Love you dont miss your flight.' My mom said as they walked me out. We started for the air port. I saw the "Welcom To Portersville" sign behind me. I finally get out of this town it took about 1 hour to get to the airport we parked the truck and loaded out our lugage and me and Harrys matching ones.

'Ugh security I hate it, Im hungry Liam' Niall moaned. We made it through security and waited for the plane signal for us to board.

'Yay Yay Yay we are going home Yay Yay Yay we have something to show Yay yay Yay who are we Yay Yay Ya we are 1D' Louis sang, I laughed so hard. There was wifi at the airport so I decided to skype Jake from my Iphone. He picked up

'Hey Jakey' I waved

'Hey you in greece yet?' Jake asked

'Nah not yet. I will be soon though' I informed him.

'I dont know what Im going to do with out you this summer' Jake sighed.

'Ill be back before you know it, your still welcome to my pool' I laughed

'It still wont be the same though' Jake laughed. I heard the bell ring it was time to board.

'Jake I got to go, Were boarding Ill call you later Bye' I waved

'Bye' Jake waved back. And I stuffed my phone into my pocket.

'Here is your luggage Case' Liam handed me the luggage.

'Thanks' I replied. We gave our tickets to the secretary and boarded th plane with our carry ons, We went past coach where I thought we would be sitting, but we went straight to first class I sat in a row with 3 seats Harry closest to the window then me in the middle then Niall on the end, Lou Zayn and Liam sat in front of us.

'Hello welcome to Pittsburgh take off. Your flight will land in Greece in aproximently 10 hours enjoy your flight' The flight attendent said before sxiting the first class section.

'Are you ready for your first flight?' Louis asked from in front of me.

'Yeah Im a bit nervous' I laughed pulling out my phone.

'Its gonna be fun we can take pictures we can make up songs we can-' Louis was listing.

'Oh dear god' Zayn mumbled. This made me laugh.

'Guys I dont know about you but Im excited to go to-' Niall began to say but we cut him off.

'WE KNOW NANDOS' We all said in unisen

'Okay okay geez' Niall laughed.

'Casey give me your phone' Harry smiled

'Here you go good lad' I said in my british accent. I could here Lou, Liam and Zayn laughing at it in front of me, so I whacked their seat.

'Say cheese guys' Harry said to me and Niall. He took the picture and sent it straight to him, then he posted it on twitter.

'You really need to work on your accent' Niall nudged me

'Hey Im american, I have an american accent' I laughed

'Your voice Is beautiful' Harry smiled

'Thanks yours isnt to bad' I winked

'Thanks, I like when you sing' Harry smiled, Nialls eyes got wide, and the rest of the boys turned around.

'When have you ever heard me sing?' I asked. I hated singing I didnt do it much.

'Never mind' Harry looked scared

'No Harry I want to know' I said sternly.

'Well, you had a ballon and you let it go and sang a little song and I could hear you. It was sweet, and innocent, but everything you do is amazing. Your dancing is perfect' Harry smiled

'Oh I rember that. Thank you Harry, Im not that great at anything' I smiled down at my hands. I could see the other boys going back and forth seeing what me and Harry had to say. We finally took off.

'Hamburgers and jellybabies' Niall yelled. I turned and gave him the weirdest look

'He says that when things are awkward' Liam informed me.

'But things werent awkward' I asked

'He is fucking crazy' Louis laughed. We continued or conversation for awhile when Liam brought up dance again.

'Why havent you tried to become famous' Liam asked

'Im not sure, Im just not good enough, Im a small town girl. I have no chance' I simplified

'That doesnt make a difference, we were all from different towns, not too small but Niall was in a whole different country and were a band now, we didnt stand a chance' Zayn explained.

'It does to me, You guys dont understand the dance world' I told them, The dance world had no ruled, people could sabatoge your dance, seal your chroeography, or change studios every weak. Nothing was accounted for no matter who it hurt.

'But your so good' Harry put his arm around me.

'I appreciate it' I just said.

'Well how would you like to open for our tour this summer?' Harry asked. So many emotions ran through my head, Tiff sayinmg you will be famous one day mostly.

'I I would love too' I yipped as I gave Harry a kiss and snuggled closer.

'Its going to be great, We need a make up artist yet.' Niall said.

'Well im gonna need my coach, Jenn does makeup and hair, I mean her husband wont mind. Or her kids.' I suggested, Jenn was older about 40.

'Really that would be great!' Niall smiled

'Yeah. Did you plan this out with management?' I asked

'Yeah Liam called as soon as we set eyes on you on that dance floor' Zayn said lightly.

'Im so happy' I yipped

'Im so glad' Harry smiled, We soon all fell asleep when we were awoken by Niall

'Guys get up were landin' Niall yelled

'Yay!' I yelled pulling my phone into my pocket and grabbinng my carry on. When we landed we walked into the airport. Niall was happy, he ran to the front desk.

'Nandos. Is there a Nandos?

Nai dikaío̱ma gýro̱ apó ti̱ go̱nía na lávei ta aristerá ' She replied

'What did she say Casey boo?' Niall asked.

'She said yes right around the corner take a left' I replied.

'Good thing we got you here' Liam winked.

'Are you greek?' Zayn asked

'No. Ive just always want to come here, and if i did I have to learn the language. Im all Irish' I responded. Nialls eyes got wide and he smiled.

'Irish people are the best' Niall yelled as we walked to get our lugagage.

'Hell yeah they are' I smiled as I grabbed my suitcases.

'No no Ill get them' Harry said as he tried to grab them from me.

'Hey Ill need to get stronger If im going to be dancing everynight on tour' I laughed but handed him my luggage anyway. We walked out of the airport and I saw a limo with a showfer holding up a sign that said. Ian, Wayne, Barry, Kyle and Hughy and Macey.

'Thats us guys.' Zayn said stepping in to the limo.

'But thats not our names,?' I asked

'Its our code names so people wont know.' Liam explained. So we all piled in and Niall told him to go to Nandos. I was hungry so I didnt care.

'The wheels on the Limo go round in round' Louis and Zayn sang.

'Oh god' Liam mumbled

'Can you turn on the radio?' Niall asked the driver.

'Sure' The driver responded, and It turned to some really good dance music. Louis began the car dance party with his signature Stop The Traffic and Let em Through. Then Liam with the 1 2 3 Flick and I did the turn the light bulb pat the dog that Louis taught me earlier last week.

'Come on Hazz Dance' Louis asked Harry.

'Im not much of a dancer' Harry mumbled

'You dance all the time' Zayn said. Even Niall was Jammin beside me

'Your dating a Dancer though Niall mumbled. I just stayed quite

'Ill teach you I said

'Okay' Harry smiled. We pulled into Nandos parking lot. Ive never seen someone run so fast, Faster then my guy friends on cookie day at schoo. Niall ran out of the Limo fell twice before he hit the door he came out cause he saw his name on the door, On a sign it said "Thanks to Niall Horan of One Direction Nandos has gotton more Locations"

'Holy crap' I laughed. We could hear Niall ordering food for all of us, Spicy chicken for us all. Soon enough we were inside eating.

'Holy Shit I missed this.' Niall savored his chicken. We ignored his mouth watering comments and continued on.

'So whos excited to see the house?' I asked. We were staying in a house on the Meditterean a little west of Athens.

'Me!' Niall yelled through his food. We all spook of what to do but Harry sat quite. It was time to leave. We all piled into the Limo again. My leg was shaking.

'Excited much?' Liam laughed

'Excited as you when the Toy Story marathon comes on' I teased. Niall laughed loudly from beside me, we continued a normal convo, we hit a sharp turn and through the trees I saw a blue blue ocean endless and clear. Within five minutes we were at the house, no other houses in sight it was amazing.

'Wow' I said leaning over Harry to the window

'Its' Niall began.

'Beautiful' Zayn finished his sentance, Niall nodded with aproval. We got out of the Limo and grabbed our luggage and went into our house, and heard the Limo pull off. The house was huge the whole side facing the ocean was glass so we could see the ocean every where there were 4 bedrooms, and a huge kitchen. There was a pool that had a water slide which Louis was going crazy over.

'WATERSLIDE' Louis screamed dropped his phone ran out the back door, and straight into the pool clothes and all. I fell down I was laughing so hard so was Niall.

'I could never tell you two were best friends' Zayn laughed.

'Hey guys where is Harry' Liam asked.

'Not sure His stuff is here lets go check the rest of the House' Niall said as he helped me up. As we did this we picked our rooms, They let me have one with a balcony and a bathroom It was beautiful, There was a big C on the wall and pictures of me dancing everywhere, the didnt let me have it it was mine. It had a beautiful view of the ocean, There I could see Harry walking along the beautiful meditterean. I looked at the balcony and it wasnt too far off the ground.

'Here I go' I said to myself. I could see Niall submerging into my room so I hurried up and pulled my self over and jumped down into the sand. I saw Harry so I ran down to him he was about 40 yards away when I began to yell.

'Harry slow down' I yelled running still. But he didnt turn around I finally caught up to him and stood infront of him

'What the hell is wrong with you I just jumped off a balcony and ran like a mile to you' I asked

'You what' Harry asked

'What does it matter?' I said in a pissy tone

'Casey, you dont know the effect you have on people. Im not mad, Im just trying to figure you out' Harry sat down in the sand. I sat down beside him.

'Harry whats to figure out?' I asked more calmly.

'I just want to know why, No matter whats going on its about every one else besides you. Like in the car when I said I wasnt much of a dancer, and i was embarassed you insisted on teaching me or when we were getting chases at the mall and you got hurt you said thanks it was fun. How come everyone else's happiness matters more than your self' Harry asked

'Because Ive seen pain' I simplified it into the easiest way possible, I seen a girl who had a huge life ahead of her kill her self, Ive seen myself drag my scarred heart through Jons tourture. Then and there I grabbed harry and pulled him up and began to dance

'Follow me' I wispered

'Casey no' Harry tried to pull away.

'You cant dance right?' I said beggining to sway and walk.

'Your so much better than me' Harry sighed. Then stepped on my foot.

'Shit Im sorry' Harry half smiled scratching his head.

'Im broken do you hear me Im blinded cause your everything I see Im dancing alone' I sang

'Fine Ill dance' Harry said grabbing me and twirling me around and when he flipped me out I let go of his hand did a leap sequence and a pique foette and ran back into his arms.

'Like that?' I laughed. I heard clapping.

'Please stop being so dangerous' Niall asked from the top of the dune.

'What?' I asked

'Its not cool to jump off balconys' Liam said seriosly.

'Whatever, Its not cool for your boyfriend to run away down the beach cause he cant figure you out. I dont think any one can' I said before turning to the ocean, stripping my clothes to my bra and shorts and jumped straight into the waves. While I was under the water I pulled out my braid and swam. When I came up for air I could hear Harry.

'Rebellious little fella arent you' Harry asked

'No' I replied before swimming farther out.

'Casey get back here' Zayn asked.

'Why so people can figure me out' I asked stopping digging my feet into the ocean floor. Niall was waving to people on my phone then I heard Coulter and Jakes voice.

'Casey get back, right now we are already worried enough' Coulter said.

'Fine.' I said pulling my self to shore grabbing my phone then taking off back to the balcony climbing back up. Jenns push ups came in for stuff like that. No body under stood me just when I tthought people did they would turn, I forgot to hang up skype so I just talked to Jake and Coulter.

'What the hell is going on?' Jake asked

'Harry said I didnt know the effect I had on people' I summed up.

'Yeah Niall told us. You cant keep pulling stunts like this, I know every one who has ever heart you says your hard to figure out' Jake tried to smile

'Im not pulling stunts' I yelled.

'Calmm your tits now dont make us get on a plane' Coulter laughed

'Ha ha funny' I rolled my eyes

'Harry doesnt know that does he?' Jake continued with our conversation.

'Nope' I replied

'Casey you jumped off a balcony ran down a beach and took your clothes off and ran into the ocean. Those are stunts you cant pull' Jake said. Realizing I didnt have a shirt on I through on a tank top.

'I know. Im an Idiot. There home now. They are standing under the balcony' I said as I set my phone down

'I got to go' I told them before hanging up.

'Cant trust me?' I yelled down.

'What the hell is wrong with you and how the hell did you get up here' Niall asked from Liams sholders. I couldnt help laughing so I grabbed Niall and Pulled him up.

'Well all the peple who have hurt me say that, they cant figure me out and I have an effect on people, and I dont try too Its just me Are you guys mad. Your mad. Ill catch the first flight out' I said heading toards the door.

'Casey we arent mad' Liam laughed

'Harry is' I mumbled

'Nah Jake just called him' Niall said

'Good Jake' I laughed.

'Im going swimming' I said starting for inside.

'We enjoyed seeing you in your under garments' Louis laughed

'Thanks I know you can resist my sexiness' I said dancing into my room closing the balcony doors. I changed into my american eagle bikini and grabbed a towel. I walked down stairs through the back door and saw Harry wide eyes looking at me so I covered up with a towel, I was insecure about my body. I was tall and lean, I had huge boobs which didnt help, My feet were huge. Everything about me resembled a dancer. The other boys ran from behind me and jumped right in.

'You guys' I laughed before throughing my towel and jumping in after them. I targeted Niall splashing him, Louis was on the water slide I felt some one beside me grabbing my foot then some one else on the other side before I knew it I was flying threw the air I looked down and saw Niall and Harry, they caught me.

'Holy crap' I said as they set me down. Harry looked great shirtless i thought to myself.

'I wanna go on the water slide I screamed and ran to it, Waited for Lou to go down and I flew down Harry caught me and I didnt even hit the boys broke out in a game of tag, I kissed him slightly on the lips.

'Cant catch me' I screamed sliding from his arms andd swimming super fast to Niall.

'Come back here you checky devil' Harry laughed

'No No No' I screamed as he grabbed me

'Caught you' Harry kissed my nose

'Its a small pool'' I laughed

'Sure' Harry smiled before setting me on his sholders and me Louis and Niall played chicken we won. We soon all went down to the beach. The sun was setting and there was a big rock out a bit from shore. I ran into the ocean and swam out to it, I could hear the boys screaming forr me to come back as I came up for air but I ignored them finally I was at the rock and pulled myself over the rock and sat down.

'Come on guys!' I yelled, Niall was the first to jump in then Harry the rest of the boys followed. Soon enough they piled on the rock with me.

'Beautiful...aint it' Niall asked, as we watched the blue sky turn to orange red and purple.

'I cant believe Im actually here. My friends can tell you how big of a dream this is' I smiled splashing the water around. They silenced for a little then Niall broke the silence.

'Casey?' Niall asked me.

'Yeah?' I asked in return.

'Why do you care so much about your guy friends when they give you so much trouble' Niall asked as the boys wited for my answer. This was a hard question.

'Well, They were there for me when the rest of the world walked out. I meet Coulter in kindergarden, Bay and Jon in 3rd Jeff and Zach in fith and Jake in 5th when he moved here. They are like my family, They have always been there for me. They support me through everything. I cant explain our relationship, every girl mostly hate me because of them, Ive grown up with them guys, I love them to death I would do anything for them' I smiled thinking about the good times with them.

'Thats so sweet' Liam smiled

'Yeah yoou care more about them than me' Harry sighed

'No I dont, See you guys dont understand either. Harry you have a place in my heart because you are my boyfriend. They have a special place in my heart because they are my best friends, That includes you guys' I say.

'Oh I see' Harry laughed as I hoped on his lap and Kissed him when I opened my eyes the boys were gone, the sun was down it was me and Harry.

'I love you' Harry said stroking my wet hair.

'I love you' I smiled curling his hair in my fingers.

'You just dont know' Harry laughed

'What dont I know?' I asked.

'How much I love you' Harry smiled pulling me in. I just smiled and starred at the beautiful greek stars. In about an hour Harry whipped me up and dived into the water not letting me go untill we were in the house and set me on the couch and kissed me for a long time untill Louis interuppted us.

'Sometimes we like to watch you two do something other than kiss' Louis winked.

'Sorry I took your boy. Larry Stylinson' I laughed, I never implied my directioner knowledge, bromances anything like that.

'Ha Ha Ha, HES MINE' Louis Said Grabbing me off of harry, Ran outside and threw me in the pool. Harry jumped in after me.

'Harry NO' Lou screamed jumping in too. Harry grabbed me, and hopped out of the pool.

'Dont touch her' Harry said seriously.

'Harry stop Im fine, We were having fun Put me down now' I said seriously, As soon as he set me down I ran hopped over the fence and pulled my self up over mybalcony. I locked my bedroom door, and Put on some sweat pans and a tee shirt, I combed my long brown hair through with my fingers and fistailed it. Why was Harry like this, Louis was fine, I wasnt gonna die. I could hear yelling and It was the boys all of them. What did I do I thought to myself.

'Harry you need to lay off her, You arent her protector, shes perfectly fine to make her own desions' Liam yelled I never heard him yell.

'You dont understand!' Harry screamed.

'No Harry you dont. Now shes locked in her room, Probally crying I hope your happy Haz, cause Im not' Niall said. I couldnt take this, I put a note saying "Ill be back once your done. Im done. You guys dont know how many girls hearts you would destroy if you guys fought like this, which would lead to you guys breaking up. I cant take this Im done." And signed my name I grabbed my phone and hopped over the balcony. I ran as fast as I could to the beach dropping my shoes and running through the waves, I saw a pier, and a lone surfboard under it, I stripped down and hopped on and floated out to the rock I figured if They saw me I could book it. Are they going to come, I dont know, I tied the surfboard to the rock, and layed down the warm breeze was comforting, I could see my phone lighting up on shore. And heard the boys.

'Casey please, Were okay' I heard Louis cry, I layed flat on the rock.

'Guys her stuff' Niall said picking up my clothes and holding them close.

'You dont think she' Zayn began.

'She what?' I screamed.

'Casey.' Harry yelled running into the water. I hoped right back on the surfboard and saw a huge wave coming, Ive never surfed in my lifbut I stood up any way the wave was about 15 feet and It was strongit pushed me off I felt my body splash into the water and onto a big rock, and laying there trying to swim as I saw Harry, I couldnt go very bfast and he grabbed me.

'Are you crazy' Harry asked pulling me up.

'Look whos talking I said snaching away my arm and hopping on shore. I grabbed my phone out of Nialls hand, and dialed Jakes number as I ran and hoped over the balcony and saw my room torn apart.

'Hello?' Jake called into the phone.

'Jake' I said with tears down my face.

'Whats wrong, youve been there for a day its the middle of the night, Niall just called me said you had no clothes on were attempting to surf fell off murdered Harrys emotions and keep hoping down balconys. What the hell?' Jake complained.

'Well Harry went balistic cause louis threw me in the pool they all started fighting, I had my undergarments on' I shared. I heard some body singing

'Im broken do you hear me, Im blinded cause you are everything I see, Im dancing alone, im praying your heart will just turn around' It was Harry.

'Got to go Jake' I hung up and walked on the balcony wiping my eyes.

'What are you doing' I asked him

'Singing tp some one beautiful' Harry said cheekily.

'Harry stop'' I said turning back.

'Please just hear me out' Harry pleaded.

'Fine' I said pulling my balcony door closed behind me.

'I dont want any guy to ever touch you, Im afraid that you will love them not me I mean look at me and look at you your beautiful, you have to sacrifice so much to be with me. Your crazy, I love that about you, I love everything about you I love your kind eyes, Your beautiful smile, Your gorgeous body, Your fllowinghair how inocently funny you are, How you care so much, How strong you are. I love you beyoond my emotions I would die for you, Please love me too' Harry said it was the nicest thing anyones every said to me.

'I cant love any one more than you Harry you mean the world to me, I dont love you. I love you ot the moon and back forever, I love everything about you. Danc with me' I said jumping down into his arms he wrapped his coat around my arm and we danced in the moonlight silent and we walked into the living room I saw Niall walk up stairs with a screw driver. My door was on the floor and it was getting ducktaped.

'Im sorry guy' I sighed,

'Your fine! We still love you bestfriend' Lou yelled

'Thanks' I smiled

'Let me see your back?' Liam asked I forgot about hitting it I saw blood. on Harrys jacket. I layed down on the floor and liam took off the sweat shirt.

'Oh no' Niall said dropping the skrew driver. I felt Harrys hands running over my back filled with blood.

'Niall grab towels!' Liam yelled

'Call an ambulance!' They said I felt fine I was just dancing with Harry what was going on. In a couple minutes I heard a ambukence pull up, Harry set me on the stretcher.

'She will be fine no stitches needed just ake it easy change her bandages reguraly.' The man said before leaving. I tried getting up but Harry told me not to move.

'Whats swrong was it bad It doesnt even hurt' I asked

'When you fell the rock cut you' harry said back picking me up, we walke dupstairs and he set me on my bed and the rest of the boys piled in we wathed movies, I began dosing off in harrys arms and soon was sleeping


End file.
